


Hinawa's Love

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Predicament Bondage, Rescue, Rope Bondage, Spirits, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Taking place during the World of Light, Hinawa manages to save her younger son Lucas from being captured by Galeem.With the two safe for now, they try to save themselves from getting captured just like the other Smashers.But when there was danger happening close by, they soon find this a lot tougher to handle.Luckily, Hinawa knows how to comfort her son during this predicament.
Relationships: Hinawa & Lucas (Mother 3)
Kudos: 3





	Hinawa's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around a fanfic I like from Deviantart made by the artist/writer, ChrisBrewer100.
> 
> Feel free to check out more of their artwork and writing there.
> 
> You can also check out my Deviantart page as well, being RoseJigglypuff76 (same as my AO3 Account) if you want.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here belongs to Nintendo
> 
> Warning: This contains a brief spoiler from Mother 3, and bits of light-and-predicament bondage, if you don't like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

There was once a peaceful world.

A world where all video game characters come to life, and spend time with one another.

That world however, has been conquered, by a brute of bright force known as Galeem, the Lord of Light!

All of the chosen Smashers were tasked to take her down, but in a good 15 minutes, they were all taken down.

Just then, there was one that managed to escape, named Kirby Sakurai, a young puffball that was one of the few that was born out of the Gods of Video Games.

However, he wasn't the only one to have escaped, as there was one more.

But he wouldn't have been able to, without a help of an escaped spirit…

~~~

"Mom…?", Lucas asked in his usual sweet and timid voice, "Is that really you?"

The young 13-year old psychic, named Lucas Elric, looked up at the spirit of his mother, Hinawa.

Hinawa nodded with a calm and kind smile, "Yes it is, my dear Lucas."

Three years prior before Galeem's takeover, Hinawa was already a spirit to begin with, as she passed away trying to save her twin boys.

One of whom, was Lucas.

Despite being a spiritual being, the brunette woman watched over her children, especially the younger blonde one.

"I apologize about this my child.", Hinawa apologized, "As a spirit myself, I should've seen this coming. I was lucky to have saved you. But I was unable to save the rest of your friends and fellow Smashers…"

That whole time, Lucas felt like crying, knowing that his friends and fellow Smashers must be gone by this point.

As he thought of that however, the blonde psychic quietly wiped away the tears, before standing up in order to respond.

"I understand mom.", Lucas said with a small and sweet smile, "What matters is that you're here with me."

Hinawa gently hugged her younger son.

Despite being a spirit, Lucas can still feel her hugging him, and accepted the kind hug.

When suddenly, there was a sudden _CRASH_ coming from Heion Town.

"Eep! What was that?!", Lucas yelped out in fear, sparking out bits of ice from his hands.

Hinawa gasped in shock, all while trying to stay calm, "I'm afraid a huge urgency has arisen! We must see if anyone is okay!"

But just when she said that, Lucas had already taken off, running out of their hiding spot.

"Lucas, wait!"

Lucas was already at Heion Town by that point.  
Hinawa sighed in a saddened but somewhat calm manner, "You're becoming more like your brother, Lucas."

The brunette woman proceeded to follow shortly after.

~~~

Hinawa quickly floated towards the attacked village, before gasping in fear of what she's now witnessing.

There were loads of other people that were running for their lives from Galeem's corrupted puppets.

All of which looked like some Smashers that her son is familiar with!

She then saw Lucas fighting back against the corrupted puppets via PK Fire and PK Freeze combo.

Before Hinawa could even go over to help Lucas out, he told her, "Don't worry about me mom! I'll hold them off! Ow! Just help out those that haven't been corrupted!"

The motherly brunette hesitated at first, but seeing and knowing how Lucas was getting stronger in defending for himself, she trusted her son completely in holding off the corrupted puppets.

She flew towards the current surviving people, she quickly asked if anyone was okay.

But none of them were.

"Girl! You gotta help us out!", Min Min asked in a tomboyish but panicked tone.

"Oh please, oh please, help!" Rover pleaded in fear.

"Gengar, gar!", Gengar tried to follow in the conversation.

Hinawa tried to find a place for them to escape, but as she was doing just that, she heard a familiar muffled cry.

That muffled cry, belonged to her son!

"Lucas?", Hinawa turned around and gasped, "Lucas!!"

The young blonde psychic, was completely subdued in a strict shibari, with a knotted cleavegag tied onto his mouth, making him unable to get out nor speak.

Just as things could've gotten any worse, more corrupted puppets have already captured both Gengar an Rover.

"Oh my!", Hinawa said as she herself tried to go over and save Lucas.

But then, she too was subdued via leather straps and a muzzle gag that can subdue spiritual beings.

The corrupted puppets, one of which was Ashley, observers the four.

She mostly kept her eye on both Lucas and Hinawa.

"My, my~!", Ashley said in an emotionless and stoic sounding tone, "You shouldn't have resisted Mistress Galeem. It would've been less work in taking over the world."

Hinawa looked over to see her son, Lucas, making small quiet whimpers, shaking completely like a leaf during this whole ordeal.

Both Gengar and Rover have been processed and brainwashed, before being stripped off their mortal bodies and put into lifeless puppets that are ready to fill in.

But the young brunette woman was mostly keeping her worried eye on her blonde psychic child, likely feeling guilty for getting his mother involved.

Once everyone in Heion Town has been converted into nothing but corrupted puppets, they all loomed over towards the bound and gagged mother and son duo.

Ashley, whom leads the corrupted puppet group, despite being one herself, observed both Hinawa and Lucas in their current state.

She started to take an interest in the two, and she also felt Galeem did as well.

"Mistress Galeem will like to have a word with both of you~!", the young witch somewhat smirked in her corrupted puppet form, before commanding the other corrupted puppets to take both Hinawa and Lucas into a nearby base.

All while Min Min watches from a distance.

"Oh dear…", the ramen girl muttered to herself, "I gotta get some help!"

~~~

Somewhere in a hidden forest base, both Hinawa and Lucas were placed down onto the ground in a sitting position, still bound and gagged like earlier.

"Galeem called me via telepathy.", Ashley said as she approaches them, "She seems pretty fond about your teamwork in both escaping and protecting one another." 

Hinawa simply looked away in a bitter manner at Ashley when she mentioned Galeem, while Lucas simply cried and shook his head.

"Anyways, she is still deciding wether or not to corrupt you both into making an unstoppable duo. Or just simply punish you both for resisting, in both spiritual and mortal ways."

"Mmph…!", the motherly brunette just moaned silently, in bitter anger, even under the muzzle.

"You both just wait here! And we'll see what Galeem will do to you!"

Ashley proceeded to leave them in the dungeon cell, within the forest base.

"Mph srrp... (I'm sorry…)", Lucas whimpered in a muffled tone at his mother.

Hinawa herself can tell her son is trying to fight back the tears, but knowing that them both will either be brainwashed or punished by Galeem, she knows that it was hard to stay brave.

But then, she started to smile kindly under her gag, before scooting over in her bound-up and spiritual state, before nuzzling his bound up younger child.

"Mmph…? (Mom…?)", Lucas looked up with tears in his eyes.

Hinawa simply nuzzled Lucas in her usual sweet and gentle manner, as if telling her son that everything will be okay.

"Lph ip lpph ooph. (Let it all out.)", Hinawa said gently.

Just from that, Lucas let all the tears out, as his mother gently hummed a muffled but comforting tone to him.

As a good 10 minutes past, they heard a sudden _SLASH_ from outside of the forest base.

That sounded like a sword.

A Master Sword!

Ashley's corrupted puppet body can be seen, unconscious on the floor, before it dissolves back into her original form, still unconscious.

Then, Link and Inka proceeded to quickly run into the base.

"You go check if there's anymore corrupted puppets out there!", Link ordered Inka to do, "I'll go save the victims!"

Inka nodded, before bringing out her inkling paint gun, "You got it Link!"

As Inka ran out to fight off upcoming corrupted puppets, Link took this time to free both Lucas, and even Hinawa.

"You and your mother okay Lucas?", Link asked with concern in his voice.

Lucas timidly nodded, "We're both fine Sir Link! But I'm still shaking from what we both went through."

Link smiled confidently and kindly, "Glad to see that Min Min found us when she needed to! You both could've been converted as well."

Inka quickly ran back, with Min Min by her side, "We got more company, Link!" 

"Yeah dude! We must save them all!", Min Min added.

Link nodded, "You got it! What do you say you two?", he then turned to ask Hinawa and Lucas.

Hinawa then turned to smile kindly at her son, "What do you say Lucas? You ready?"

Lucas nodded, now regaining his cute confidence, "Yes mom!"

Just from that, they proceeded to charge!

With Hinawa's Love by Lucas' side, there will be a positive outcome from then on!


End file.
